A Totally Spies Hypnosis Story
by charlielifelover
Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittany, Victoria and Colette have been captured! Gasp! Will Mandy and her crew come to the rescue? Of course they will! With the help of Chad, a WOOHP agent, who resists the power of all mind control that the villains use? What happens when the villain is someone Sam doesn't want to see again? Villain has been revealed! Villain: James
1. Chapter 1: Scares and Kidnappings

ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't owe Totally Spies, they belong to the respectful creator, Marathon Media. What I do owe are my OC's, Chad, Victoria and Colette. That is all...

Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittany, Victoria and Colette have been captured by a villain! Gasp! Will Mandy and her crew rescue them? Of course they will! With the help of Chad, (My OC, and a WOOHP Agent) who has the power to resist all (and I really mean all) mind control that the villains use. What happens when the villain is someone Sam doesn't want to see again? (WARNINIG: THIS STORY CONTAINS A NICE MANDY AND HER CREW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!) So without further ado, I'm glad to begin the story! Hope you like!

Chapter One: Scares and Kidnappings

Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittany, Victoria and Colette were summoned to WOOHP (The World Organization Of Helping People) and Jerry gave them their mission.

Change into Catsuits!

Sam= Green

Clover= Red

Alex= Yellow

Brittany= Light Blue

Victoria= Purple

Colette= Pink

(I guess I'll include Mandy and her team too...)

Mandy= Light Purple

Dominique= Gold

Mindy= Light Pink

Catlin= Cyan

Chad= Dark Green

They were searching for clues, before five of them vanished. Sam was trying to look for them, but, her friends were still missing. She was soon taken.

"Hello Sam, sweetie," a voice she did not want to hear again...

AN: See you in the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Not this Voice!

ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't owe Totally Spies, they belong to the respectful creator, Marathon Media. What I do owe are my OC's, Chad, Victoria and Colette. That is all...

Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittany, Victoria and Colette have been captured by a villain! Gasp! Will Mandy and her crew rescue them? Of course they will! With the help of Chad, (My OC, and a WOOHP Agent) who has the power to resist all (and I really mean all) mind control that the villains use. What happens when the villain is someone Sam doesn't want to see again? (WARNINIG: THIS STORY CONTAINS A NICE MANDY AND HER CREW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!) So without further ado, I'm glad to begin the story! Hope you like!

Chapter Two: A Face she didn't want to see again

Sam gasped, she recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite put her mind on it. She looked down, and found herself wearing a light green dress, with a green choker around her neck. Turning toward to the light, she saw a dark figure. "Who are you?" Sam demanded. A chuckle was heard. "Oh, Sam, Sweetie, don't you remember me?" the figure asked, as he walked towards to the light. When she saw the figure in the light, it was a male, who had brown hair, brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. Sam gasped. "James?" James smirked at Sam. "The one and only, me." Sam realized that he was the one who kidnapped her. "How did you get out?" Sam demanded. James rolled his eyes at Sam. "I finished my sentence in the WOOHP Prison long ago," James replied. James suddenly snapped his fingers, and soon, Sam was dragged to a special room...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mandy, Mindy, Catlin, and Dominique cried. They landed in the WOOHP office. Jerry explained to them that he needs their help, and he started to brief them. Then, they trained hard, and passed all of their tests. Soon, they were official WOOHP agents.

(Hope you liked the way I revealed the villain.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission & End of Story

ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't owe Totally Spies, they belong to the respectful creator, Marathon Media. What I do owe are my OC's, Chad, Victoria and Colette. That is all...

Summary: Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittany, Victoria and Colette have been captured by a villain! Gasp! Will Mandy and her crew rescue them? Of course they will! With the help of Chad, (My OC, and a WOOHP Agent) who has the power to resist all (and I really mean all) mind control that the villains use. What happens when the villain is someone Sam doesn't want to see again? (WARNINIG: THIS STORY CONTAINS A NICE MANDY AND HER CREW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!) So without further ado, I'm glad to begin the story! Hope you like!

Chapter Three: The Mission

Sam was soon put under James's control. When Mandy and her team reached the hideout, they tried to convince Sam not to marry James. But Sam was sure of it. Chad decided to use his fighting skills again. Brittany, Clover, Alex, Colette and Victoria were fighting the group, they couldn't resist. There was a small chip on the back of the chocker, so, Chad took off the chocker, and snapped the chip off. He dropped it to the ground, and the five girls snapped out of their hypnotic trances. Now, they saved Sam, and James was going to plot his revenge, no matter what. Colette didn't believe a word that Mandy said about Chad, she thought that they were dating! But, they weren't. Chad took Colette's hand, and kissed it. Colette blushed, and she agreed to be Chad's boyfriend. "Hurray! Hurray!" the girls cheered. James tried to run off, but he was soon caught by Sam. "Now, you are going back to the WOOHP Prison." Defeated, James, handcuffed, was once again led away by the WOOHP Agents. "Another mission well done, Spies," Jerry said. The spies put their hands in. "Spies Forever!" the group cheered.

Our story closes on a starry night, with Colette and Chad, dancing in the moonlight.

THE END!

AN: So, that's that! The end of the Totally Spies: A Hypnosis Story. Now, the story is over. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

Love, charlielifelover. :)


	4. Chapter 4: PLEASE READ THIS!

Hello.

I know that the story is finished, but, I want to let you know that I will be starting a Pokémon Nuzlocke Run. My nuzlocke run is on a website called DeviantArt, but, I will also put a version onto here as well. So, thanks so much, and I hope to get the first chapter of A Pokémon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story.)


End file.
